Amor de colegio
by Gana Hibiki
Summary: El amor de colegio es el mas infaltil...puro...hermoso y duradero...pero sobre todo...verdadero...


Bueno aqui traigo un nuevo song-fic...bueno no es nuevo pero me acorde que nunca lo subi a fanfiction y...aqui esta...es un HaruyaxSuzuno que lo disfruten:...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amor de colegio-Josenid<strong>_

_No puedo concentrarme cuando suelo mirarte ..  
>Se me olvida la tarea apenas llego de la escuela<br>No se como le haces para ni cuenta darte ..  
>Y mi corazon te anhela y ni siquiera te das cuenta<em>

_Haruya POV_

Como demonios es que YO Haruya Nagumo termine en esta posicion...a mis 10 años escondido atras de las escaleras de Raimon (si wn en mi fic el esta en Raimon) obserbando a ese sexy albino hablando con sus afeminados amigos...ahh...estare enamorado?...ese tonto de Afuro dice que es obsecion pero...yo no creo eso...osea...solo porque desde que llego le rogue al profesor que me sentara asu lado...en clases lo oberbo como invesil con baba saliendo de mi boca...lo sigo secretamente en los recreos hasta en el baño...le rogue al director que me pusiera en todas sus clases y seguirlo todos los dias hasta su casa significa que estoy obsecionado?...pss...Y EL NO!...EL PARECE ACOSADOR Y NISIQUIERA LO OCULTA CON ESE ATSUYA!...pero bueno...vamos alo importante...a mi...cuando empeso todo esto?...fue hace tres meses...ahhhh...

-**Flash Back**-

Alli estaba el...sentado terminando el hermoso...perfecto...detallado y con armamento...avion de papel...estaba a punto de tirarselo a el pequeño profesor cuando el director interrumpe la clase...

-**Profesor Kisaragi le traigo a el estudiante de intercambio...-**dijo este...

-**O claro...entra y presentate niño...-**dijo sonrriendo mientras un chico entraba a la sala...``_WAOO! que lindo_´´...penso el pelirrojo sonrrojandose enseguida...pero quien no lo haria si frente a ti...bueno 3 mesas mas adelante de ti estubiera el chico mas hermoso que hubieras visto nunca?...ese cabello albino...esa piel algo bronceada...esos ojos verde agua...esa carita de angel...aunque algo seria...pero sobre todo...esa mirada...el hielo puro hera esa mirada...eso fue lo que cautivo a el pelirrojo...y al parecer a muchos mas...

**-QUE LINDO!**

-**CASATE CONMIGO!**

**-O BABY POR TI SERIA *****...**

Esos comentarios hicieron hervir la sangre de el oji-ambar al punto de que si alguien decia algo mas mataria a el primer miserable que estubiera en su camino...

-**Yo soy Suzuno Fuusuke espero poder llebarme bien con todos...-**dijo nisiquiera cambiando su exprecion facial mientras mas gritos se escuchaban...

-**Bien sientate al lado de...emmm...Terumi-san...-**el rubio levanto la mano para que el chico se guiara y se sento a su lado sin notar la mirada de Haruya que lo seguia...el cabeza de tulipan estaba mas que enojado...PORQUE SE SENTO CON EL!...``_APHRODI YA TIENE A ATSUYA PORQUE!_´´...gritaba interiormente al ver que ambos chicos hablaban animadamente...el oji-rojo se dio cuenta de esa mirada matadora hacia su persona y alli lo vio...Haruya parecia tener un demonio rojo atras de el mientras sus ojos se volvian metralletas disparandole...con una mriada que decia ``_Tranquilo no quiero nada con el!_´´ el demonio se fue...pero igualmente nunca aparto la mirada de esos dos...

-**End Flash Back**-

_Te estoy queriendo en silencio  
>Me estoy muriendo por dentro<br>Que dificil es querer en el colegio.  
>Te estoy queriendo en silencio<br>Me estoy muriendo por dentro  
>No te imaginas todo lo que siento<em>

Ahhh Suzuno...hasta su nombre es hermoso!...que daria yo por tener el valor sufuciente como para decirte mis sentimientos...pero no...soy un maldito cobarde!...debe ser genetica...pero bueno...ahora veo como ese amigo tuyo...Mido algo...a si Midorikawa ese que trae loquito a Hiroto te abraza MUY cariñosamente para mi gusto...tu te despegaste de el con dificultad y dijiste algo que yo no logre escuchar pero vi que a ese chico le alegro y bolvio a abrazarte esta vez haciendo que te calleras...iba a ir a ayudarte pero Hiroto se me adelanto...al parecer el tambien estaba en face de espia no?...cundo iva a hacercarme toco la campana...tu te despediste de tus amigos y fuiste camino a la clase...sin saber como este tipo te seguia sin dejar de mirarte...ahhh...que dirias si te pidiera que fueras mi novio?...tal vez te reirias de mi...aunque lo dudo muchos se te han declarado no todos mujeres y a todos les dices lo mismo...``_No me intereza tener novio en este momento_´´...y si a mi me digeras otra cosa?...ah sigue soñando Haruya...quien a los 10 años esta listo para tener un novio...que dificil es querer en el colegio no?...

* * *

><p><em>Y yo escribiendote cartitas con mis amigas<br>Y tu ni siquieras saber quien soy yo  
>Amor eres el dueño de mi poesia<br>Eres el principe azul que mi castillo  
>Habia soñadooo yo.<em>

-**Y si le dedicas una cancion?...-**sugirio Tsunami...

-**Que cursi!...-**dije...aqui estaba en el recreo por primera vez sin acosar a mi hielito...porque?...porque Fudou junto con Goenji me secuestraron llebandome al baño de los hombres junto con Endo, Hiroto y Tsunami porque ellos creen que mi ``_amor_´´ esta llegando muy lejos y la unica solucion que encontraron fue...confesarme...

-**Y si le escribes un poema?...-**dijo Hiroto...

-**Y pense que Tsunami era cursi...**

-**Oye no es ser cursi es romanticismo!**

**-Ve y gritale que te gusta y listo!...es facil!..-**grito Fudou erdiendo oviamente la paciencia con migo...

-**Ohh...y si es tan facil porque no lo has echo ya con Kido eh?...-**le pregunto burlandome mirando como se ponia rojo...

**-Y si le haces una carta?...-**dijo Endo...

-**Es exactamente lo mismo que un poema no creo que...**

-_1,5 segundos despues_-

-**Y cuando no llegas a clase no allo razon para quedarme y me escabullo sin que el profesor me vea...-**hablaba mientras Tsunami escrivia la carta y cada 5 segundos Goenji se la quitaba para ver las faltas de autografia...-**Cuando todos esos chicos se te declaran no puedo evitar que se me hierva la sangre de solo verlo y es que...tu me...tu...**

**-Tu me gustas...**

**-COMO QUE TE GUSTA FUDOU!...-**le grite levantandome a ese falso punk que oso pronunciar esas palabras...

-**A MI NO PEDASO DE SER A TI!...-**me grito sentandome de un empujon...

-**Mas te vale...bueno...donde iva?...**

-**Tu me gustas...-**dijo Tsunami...

-**O O SE ME OCURRIO ALGO!...-**grito Endo como niño pequeño!...-**Tu eres como el principe de mi castillo...y no puedo evitar mirarte cada vez que pasas...esos ojitos marrones tuyos y tu hermoso cabello azul...-**ooh que estaba inspirado...pero...habia algo mal...

-**Esa no es la descripcion de Suzuno...-**dijo Goenji...

-**O...EH!...O PUES...emmm...o que pena tengo que irme a clases!...-**y sin que nadie dijera nada mas se fue corriendo...

-**Bueno...sigamos...-**dije...

* * *

><p><em>Te estoy queriendo en silencio<br>Me estoy muriendo por dentro  
>Que dificil es querer en el colegio<br>Te estoy queriendo en silencio  
>Me estoy muriendo por dentro<br>No te imaginas todo lo que siento_

Habras leido mi carta?...que habras dicho de ella?...estoy tan ancioso por ver como reaccionarias...eso explica porque estoy aqui dentro de el armario de el salon esperandote...sabia que habias dejado un cuaderno olvidado en la sala y estaba seguro de que volverias por el...asique deje la carta en tu mesa y alli te vi venir...pero no solo...esos afeminados amigos tuyos Midorikawa y Kazemaru venian contigo...

-**Que es esto?...-**preguntaste sacando mi carta...

-**Ow que tierno una carta de amor...-**dijo ese peliazul...

-**Leela por favor!...-**ahora ablo Midori eso...

-**No quiero leerla...siempre son palabras vacias carentes de sentimiento...-**dijo serio llendo a el basurero a botar mi carta...si tu hacias eso estaba seguro que mi corazon se romperia en mil pedasos...-**Pero...-**dijo mirando a sus amigos que tenian estrellitas en los ojos por saber que decia...chismosos sin vida...-**Ok la leere...ehem...Querido Suzuno...**

__Tu no me conoces...bueno me has visto...  
><span>bueno realmente eso espero comparto todas las clases contigo...<span>  
><span>bueno...yo nunca eh sido muy romantico y nada de eso...<span>  
><span>y jamas en mi corta vida pense escribirle una carta a alguien pero...<span>  
><span>cuando llegaste a mi clase te juro que fue amor a primera vista...<span>  
><span>todo de ti me gusto pero sobretodo tu mirada me facino...<span>  
><span>yo sabia que alguien como tu nunca te fijarias en mi y eso lo se por el monton de admiradores que tienes...<span>  
><span>tienes a media escuela tras de ti y hay muchos chicos mas guapos que yo...<span>  
><span>pero aun asi no pierdo las esperanzas de que algun dia te pueda gustar...<span>  
><span>que algun dia tu y yo podamos estar juntos...<span>  
><span>se que a todos les dices que no quieres una relacion por el momento y yo eso lo entiendo...<span>  
><span>tal vez crees que tener novio a esta edad es muy apresurado y quiero decirte que estoy dispuesto a esperarte...<span>  
><span>porque...sabes que eres tu para mi?...eres por lo que vengo cada dia con una sonrriza a clases...<span>  
><span>eres la razon por la cual estoy mejorando mis notas para poder estar el proximo año contigo...<span>  
><span>eres la razon de que ahora este como loco pasando a el pizarron a responder las preguntas...<span>  
><span>aunque la mayoria esten equibocadas solo para que tu me notes...<span>  
><span>cuando no llegas a clase no allo razon para quedarme y me escabullo sin que el profesor me vea...<span>  
><span>y a menudo voy a tu casa a preguntarle a tu madre si estabas enfermo y saber de ti...<span>  
><span>claro que siempre le ruego que no te diga que fui...<span>  
><span>no te pido que por esta carta que nisiquiera llegaria a considerarse romantica me des una oportunidad pero...<span>  
><span>si leiste esto...me alegra que lo ayas echo...ahora ya sabes mis sentimientos y...<span>  
><span>lamento no decirte quien soy pero...temo que si te digo te vayas y me ignores...<span>  
><span>esto es todo lo que yo siento por ti Suzuno Fuusuke..<span>.__

-**KYAAA!...-**gritaron tus amigos mientras desde mi escondite veia como te sonrrojabas y guardabas la carta cuidadosamente en tu cuaderno...

-**Suzu-chan sabes quien puede ser tu admirador?...-**pregunto el peliazul ilucionado...

-**No pero...lo voy a averiguar...-**sonrio...SONRIO! por mi carta! esto es lo mejor que me a pasado desde que llegaste a mi vida mi hielito!...en cuanto ellos se fueron...

-**SEEEE!...-**grite a todo pulmon saliendo de mi escondite...

* * *

><p><em>Yo quiero compartir mi merienda contigo<br>Que todos los recreos estemos juntitos  
>Que seamos algo mas que unos simples amigos<br>Encerrar nuestros nombres en un coranzoncito_

Aun no puedo sacar esta sonrrisa de mi cara...esque no puedo borrar esa imagen que tengo de ti sonrriendo por mis sentimientos...estoy tan feliz!

-**Haruya! ven a comer con nosotros!...-**grito Afuro corriendo en mi direcion con...SUZUNO! QUE AGO! QUE AGO!...mi pelo..MI PELO! ESTE TULIPAN NO ME LO PEINE! SOY UN MOUNSTRUO!...-**Uff...te estube buscando por toda la escuela...el es Suzuno va en nuestra clase...-**dijo subiendo las cejas de arriba a abajo...este tipo...

-**Un gusto...-**dije...

-**El gusto es mio Haruya...-**dijo el con su melodiosa voz que me hacia temblar...

-**C-conoces mi nombre?...**

-**Pues claro...Aphrodi te llamo asi cuando veniamos corriendo...-**...estaba seguro que en mi frente tenia escrito ``_Awe*****_´´ CON MAYUSCULA! QUE IDIOTA FUI!...

-**O c-cierto...**

-**Bueno...VAMOS A LA AZOTEA A COMER!...-**grito este rubio amigo mio tomando nuestras manos y empesando a correr hacia la escalera...al llegar nos sentamos como en un circulo a comer...comversamos mucho y me fui enterando cosas muy interesantes de mi lindo angelito...quien diria que tubiera una obsecion por el helado y le gustara el futbol...COMO A MI! y al parecer como a todos mis amigos...tambien me entere de que fue adoptado...COMO YO!...y esubo en el orfanato Sun Garden...y adivinen...COMO YO!...lo que me parece extraño ya que nunca lo vi alli...aunque el dijo que nunca se sociavilisaba con nadie...que tierno!...toco la campana y fuimos a nuestra proxima clase...ahhh este dia se iria a la lista de aniversarios en mi calendario...junto a ``le recogi el lapiz´´ y ``me cai frente a el´´...

* * *

><p><em>Ayy mi dios como saber si el siente lo que siento yo<br>Cuando lo miro a sus ojos  
>Ayy mi dios como hacer para estar a su lado<br>Si yo lo quiero con todo mi corazon_

Maldito profesor de mate...ME CASTIGO!...dos horas extras de clase junto a inadaptados sociales y bandidos...mi familia!...pero...lo que me enoja es que no pude seguir a el dueño de mi corazon hasta su casa...QUE PASA SI ALGUIEN LE HACIA ALGO CAMINO A CASA!...tal vez no tubiera tanta fuerza fisica como la Roca Jhonson pero dejenme un balon en frente puedo hasta destruir saturno!...bueno...tube que resignarme...pero si Suzuno llegaba a el dia siguiente con un pequeño rasguño a clases JURO QUE DESCUARTIZARE A ESE PROFESOR!...

-**Bueno alumnos...pueden irse...espero que ayan aprendido la leccion...-**la leccion la lecicon A USTED LE DARE UNA LECCION!...enojado camine hacia la salida de el establecimiento cuando alguien me toma de el brazo...me gire enojado dispuesto a insultar a ese tipo pero...

_Te estoy queriendo en silencio  
>Me estoy muriendo por dentro<br>Que dificil es querer en el colegio  
>Te estoy queriendo en silencio<br>Me estoy muriendo por dentro  
>No te imaginas todo lo que siento<em>

-**Suzuno?...tu no...deerias estar ya en tu casa?...-**le pregunte a el hermoso chico que me detubo...alli estaba el...Suzuno Fuusuke mirandome entre enojado y amistoso...que rara comvinacion...

-**Si deveria pero...tenia que decirte algo...-**esas alabras hicieron que mi corazon diera un brinco...que me querra decir...

-**Y...que es...**

-**Nos conocemos hace 3 meses cierto?...**

**-Bueno conociendonos no se si...**

**-NO ME INTERRURMPAS!...-**me grito...yo solo guarde silencio...-**Bueno nos conocemos hace mucho y...yo desde hace mas de dos meses eh estado esperando que me imvites a salir y se puede SABER PORQUE AUN NO LO AS ECHO!...-**me grito enojado tomandome de la corbata...estaba alucinando?...mi lindo Suzuno me estaba diciendo...indirectamente ovio...que yo le gustaba!...DIOS AHORA SI PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ!...

-**Bueno...q...quien dice que yo quiero salir contigo?...-**POR DIOS BOCA CALLATE ECHARAS TODO A PERDER!

-**Por favor...crees que no veo como me miras en clases?...o como te enojas cuando alguien se me acerca?...o tal ves como me sigues a todos lados la mayor parte de el dia?...-**esas palabras me dejaron helado...YO ME ESCONDIA BIEN!...y ahora que diablos ago!...si...saldre conrirendo...-**Pero...-**Pero que?...PERO QUE!...-**Sobre todo crees que no se que fuiste tu quien me escrivio esa carta?...-**me dijo sonrriendo dulcemente...Jesus estoy de cumpleaños o morire pronto...una de dos tiene que ser para que esto me este pasando...

-**Bu-bueno yo...**

-**Pasa a recogerme el sabado a las 3:00...iremos al parque...-**dijo sonriendome mientras se acercaba a mi...pude sentir como mi pulso se iba acelerando y como empese a respirar con rapidez...termino de acercarse a mi para darme un tierno beso en la mejilla...-**Te veo mañana...-**y sin decir mas se fue sonrriendo mientras yo me quede alli...como bobo enamorado...aunque eso era...mi mano se movio hacia mi mejilla...sus labios eran tan suaves...no puedo creer que me besara...yo...yo...

-**SEEEEEE!...-**grite a todo pulmon mientras corria hacia mi casa abrazando a todo ser viviente en mi camino...saben?...no es tan malo enamorarse en el colegio...

* * *

><p>Me gusto como me salio...deje a Haruya como un idiota enamorado...que lindo!...bueno...se aceptan reviews...matta ne...<p> 


End file.
